


Неотвратимость

by Sombredancer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Nibelungenlied - Freeform, Retelling, Völsunga saga
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombredancer/pseuds/Sombredancer
Summary: Они обещали никогда не покидать друг друга. Но не всё зависело от их желаний.Ретеллинг Саги о Вёльсунгах / Песни о Нибелунгах.Отбетила alikssepia.





	Неотвратимость

_Грудь обдаёт жаром. На одно мгновение боль вспыхивает в подреберье, а затем наступает спокойствие и оцепенение. Кругом лишь оглушающая тишина, в которой барабанным боем слышится кап **е** ль крови, стекающей по серебристому наконечнику копья. Ослепительно блестящему серебристому наконечнику..._  
Рей резко распахивает глаза. Учащённое дыхание звучит громогласно в тишине её уединённого убежища. Луч полуденного солнца скользит по занесённому песком порогу люка АТ-АТ — значит, она проспала дольше, чем ей полагалось. Однако она чувствует себя разбитой, словно и не спала вовсе. Проклятый кошмар. Всегда один и тот же и всегда пугающе реалистичный.  
Она надеется, что кошмары закончатся, когда родители прилетят за ней, когда повсюду её перестанут преследовать бесконечные песчаные барханы и одиночество. Но где бы Рей ни ночевала на следующий день, в следующем году, в следующем десятилетии — это видение всегда, рано или поздно, возвращается к ней.

***

В отличие от Сноука, новый Верховный лидер предпочитает встречаться с подчинёнными во плоти и считает праздное сидение в тронном зале бессмысленной тратой времени, поэтому Хакс застаёт его в пустом зале для совещаний. Кайло стоит к нему спиной, опираясь рукой на спинку отодвинутого кресла адмирала Харриса. Даже не обернувшись, он говорит:  
— Генерал, за две недели, прошедшие после провозглашения нового порядка в галактике, повстанцы сумели нанести урон трём нашим базам на планетах Внутреннего Кольца. Как вы можете объяснить, почему жалкая горстка повстанческого сброда так легко разносит _вашу_ армию?  
Акцент на слове «вашу» что-то неприятно задевает внутри. Словно Верховный лидер насмехается над его умением командовать, планировать, предугадывать действия врага. Над тем, что _его_ армия теперь делает то, что хочет Рен. Рен, пришедший из ниоткуда и мигом получивший то, что Хакс пытался заслужить полжизни.  
— Верховный лидер, — Хакс произносит этот титул с интонацией, балансирующей на тонкой грани между насмешкой и угодничеством, специально, чтобы позлить его, — после… хм… инцидента с "Превосходством" нам не хватает технических и людских ресурсов для поддержания достаточного уровня безопасности на всех наших базах. Необходимо заключить новый контракт на поставку вооружения и набрать новых рекрутов.  
— Так займитесь этим.  
— Я уже направил запрос о привлечении к службе старшекурсников военной академии, а также штурмовиков, находящихся на заключительном этапе своего обучения. Это займёт определённое время. — Голос генерала звучит крайне самодовольно. — А что касается оружия…  
Заинтересованный заминкой, Кайло оборачивается.  
— Сенатор от Чандрилы Сама Тон напоминает вам о договорённостях, которые были заключены между ним и Сноуком. Военная поддержка взамен на поставку вооружения.  
Обдумывая что-то, Кайло опускает взгляд на свою руку в чёрной перчатке, скользящую по спинке кресла, рядом с которым он стоит.  
— И что хочет _бывший_ сенатор Сама Тон на этот раз? — наконец спрашивает он.  
— Сенатор отмечает, что недостаток рабочей силы на Звёздной Кузне не позволяет обеспечивать своевременно и в полном объёме выполнение заказов. _Рабочие_ с одной из лояльных повстанцам планет были бы очень кстати. Мы можем отправить несколько звёздных разрушителей к Лоталу…  
— Нет.  
— Простите?  
— Мы не будем отправлять звёздные разрушители на Лотал. И на любую другую планету тоже. В чём смысл нового порядка, если он будет освобождать одних для того, чтобы порабощать других? Наши финансы сейчас позволяют купить оружие. Сделайте это. К тому же… для нас гораздо выгоднее будет взять Звёздную Кузню под свой контроль, нежели продолжать сотрудничество с сенатором.  
— Верховный лидер, вы забываете… — Негодование заставляет Хакса на мгновение потерять самообладание и повысить голос, и в следующую секунду всё его тело пронзает ужасная боль, заставляющая скрючиться в судорогах на полу. Когда он поднимает взгляд, в глазах Кайло Рена плещется холодный океан черноты, а по пальцам чуть вытянутой в его сторону руки проскакивают вспышки электрических разрядов.  
— Свободны, — сквозь зубы шипит не терпящий возражений Верховный лидер.  
С трудом поднимаясь с колен, Хакс наблюдает за тем, как мимо него докладываться к своему магистру проходит один из Рыцарей Рен. За маской не видно выражения его лица, но генералу кажется, что рыцарь насмехается над ним, его слабостью и ничтожностью.  
Несмотря на то, что все мышцы всё ещё ноют, Хакс возвращает себе непроницаемое выражение лица и держит спину прямо, выходя из кабинета.

***

— Эй, Рей, ты уже проснулась? — Заливистый голос Дэмерона словно символизирует собой всю доброту утра, когда он стучит в дверь её каюты.  
За дверью слышится стон, какое-то копошение, шаркающие шаги, а затем голова Рей высовывается в чуть приоткрытую дверь.  
— Оу, ужасно выглядишь, — беспардонно отмечает он.  
— Спасибо, По, это именно то, что я хотела бы услышать этим прекрасным утром, — язвит Рей. — Что-то срочное?  
— Да, генерал просила тебя прийти к ней, она хочет, чтобы ты приняла участие в обсуждении намечающейся операции.  
— Минуточку. — Девушка кивает и скрывается за дверью, чтобы через пару минут выйти из каюты уже полностью одетой и наспех причёсанной.  
Путь к Лее ведёт их по длинному и тёмному коридору, принадлежащему разваливающейся базе Альянса на какой-то Силой забытой безымянной планетке. Сейчас такие места — забытые всеми, включая самих членов Альянса, — единственная возможность для Сопротивления выжить, поэтому По и Рей философски относятся к необходимости виртуозно уклоняться от свисающих с потолка полуотвалившихся панелей и уворачиваться от искрящих проводов, змеящихся вдоль их пути по полу.  
— Ты вообще спишь? — интересуется По, украдкой вглядываясь в лицо джедайки — чуть более бледное, чем обычно, и с темными кругами под глазами.  
— Если получается, — пожимает плечами она. — Мне снятся кошмары. После них сложно снова засыпать.  
По одобряюще хлопает её по плечу: ему тоже снятся кошмары о войне, о матери. Было бы странно, если бы первое столкновение с войной никак не отразилось и на её юном разуме.  
Когда они заходят в каюту, приспособленную остатками Сопротивления под кабинет для совещаний, все уже в сборе и сидят полукругом, словно это вовсе не последние офицеры военной организации, а приятели, собравшиеся на дружеские посиделки. Это так уютно, почти по-семейному, что Рей позволяет себе чуть улыбнуться.  
— У тебя всё хорошо, Рей? — первым делом озабочено спрашивает у её Лея.  
— Да, просто не выспалась, — отмахивается девушка, занимая место между лейтенантом Конникс и По. — Какой у нас план?

***

— Господин Брендолссон? Пройдёмте со мной. — Протокольный дроид новейшей модели, почти неотличимый от настоящей человеческой женщины, окликает мужчину в длинном чёрном плаще с капюшоном, стоящего у перил смотровой площадки. Отсюда открывается потрясающий вид на закатное небо над причудливыми серебристыми зданиями индустриального района Чандрилы. Этот мир определённо имеет своё очарование — и куда большее, чем вечно чёрные и серые внутренности кораблей Первого Порядка. Следуя за дроидом, мужчина то и дело бросает мимолётные взгляды на буйство красок природы, раскинувшейся внизу, под смотровой площадкой.  
Беседка, куда привёл его путь, устланный прекрасной мозаичной плиткой, не пустует. В ней уже находятся два существа: человеческий мужчина, богато одетый и с аккуратно причёсанными и зализанными назад чёрными волосами, в котором безошибочно узнаётся бывший сенатор от Чандрилы Сама Тон, и незнакомый зеленокожий гуманоид с вытянутым овальным черепом.  
— Вы прилетели. Это хорошо, - радушно улыбается Сама Тон, жестом предлагая новоприбывшему сесть.  
Приведённый дроидом мужчина принимает приглашение, попутно снимая капюшон. По его прилизанным рыжим волосам скользит закатное солнце.  
— Ракатанец? Я думал, ваша раса вымерла, — замечает Хакс, бросая взгляд на незнакомого гуманоида.  
— К нашему счастью, как видите, это не так, господин Брендолссон. — Сама Тон улыбается и проводит ладонью по и без того идеально уложенным волосам. — Кстати, знакомьтесь, мой хороший знакомый Ки`бо. Занимается разработкой новых видов вооружения для дальнейшего их производства на Звёздной Кузне.  
— Именно о ней я и хотел бы с вами поговорить, сенатор. И о новом Верховном лидере. У меня есть большие сомнения в том, что наше с вами видение целей и задач Первого Порядка совпадает с видением Кайло Рена. Это может создать проблему.  
Хакс вопросительно поднимает бровь и косится на гуманоида в немом вопросе «Можно ли говорить о таком в присутствии незнакомца?», но Сама Тон делает жест рукой, разрешая генералу продолжать. Чуть понизив голос, тот пересказывает сенатору содержание своего последнего разговора с Кайло Реном.  
— Хм. Если это так, как вы говорите, выбор наших стратегий не велик, — заключает сенатор. — Не думаю, что Первому Порядку сейчас нужна очередная насильственная смена власти. Но есть метод ничуть не хуже. — Сенатор поднимает с подноса, принесённого дроидом-официантом, бокал с каким-то шипящим зелёным напитком и салютует им генералу. — Я уверен, что у вас есть пара козырей в рукаве.  
— Верно. — Хакс усмехается и поднимает свой бокал.

***

Приглушённый свет габаритных огней в арке шлюза, разделяющего спальню и рефрешер, едва ли может вырвать каюту из сумрака. В этой полутьме видна только причудливая игра теней на потолке, и Кайло ничего не остаётся, кроме как вглядываться в абстрактные узоры, лёжа на своей койке, потому что сон не идёт. Стоит ему сомкнуть веки, как перед глазами возникают образы из позабытого юношеского сна. Сна-пророчества, который он видел давным-давно, но который обрёл смысл только сейчас, с появлением Рей.  
Ему хочется рвать и метать, рубить, рушить, уничтожать — но это ничему не поможет, поэтому он заставляет себя лежать неподвижно и смотреть в потолок, на завитки теней, складывающихся в абстракции.  
Лгунья. Она нарушила больше, чем одно обещание. Помнит ли она о том, самом первом? Самом важном?  
 _Он находится в этой темноте уже тысячи лет, связанный петлями тьмы так, что не пошевелиться. Это больно, ужасно больно, но всё, что он может, — беззвучно кричать. Здесь только он, путы и темнота. И так будет вечно. Сноук шепчет, что поможет ему, освободит — но Кайло видит, как тот сам накидывает на него невидимые удавки, одну за другой, причиняя ещё больше боли, чем, как он думал, он может вынести. Пока однажды вдали не появляется огонёк. Он приближается, увеличивается, и Кайло хочет кричать, хочет молить о помощи — но бесконечность сорвала его голос, разорвала его горло, и всё, что вырывается из его груди, — лишь хрип. И он, почти ослепший от внезапного света в абсолютном ничто, хрипит:_  
— Пожалуйста.  
Свет подходит вплотную, оформляясь в очертания девочки. Совсем юной, лет на десять младше его самого. Она смотрит удивлённо и испуганно, и Кайло боится, что она не услышит его хриплой мольбы, не увидит невидимых нитей и уйдёт, забрав с собой свет, но девочка видит и слышит. Она хватается за удавки, и они с шипением распадаются в её ладонях, уменьшая боль, давая вдохнуть.  
Освободившись, он вцепляется в неё непослушными после долгой неподвижности руками и шепчет, почти рыдает:  
— Не оставляй меня тут.  
— Я тебя не оставлю. Я найду тебя, обещаю, — говорит сияющая девочка и обнимает его в ответ.  
Когда она растворяется, он остаётся во тьме, но теперь его руки — и всё, к чему прикоснулась она, — светится. И путь виден.  
Каждое слово — ложь. Она не искала — он нашёл сам. Он молил остаться — она оставила.  
Кайло не хочет больше это вспоминать, не хочет снова это переживать, но когда-то ему всё-таки придётся закрыть глаза.  
И он закрывает.

***

Едва ощутимый толчок — и белые полосы звёзд за транспаристилом превращаются в редкие искры света в безграничной черноте космоса. Лея бросает на Рей взгляд, и той кажется, что генерал нервничает.  
— Так, значит, говорите, вон на том корабле нас ждёт один из уцелевших членов сената, который раньше поставлял вам оружие?  
С мостика видно, как большой пиратский корабль раскрывает свою пасть, и их маленькое судёнышко, ухваченное притягивающим лучом, беспомощно летит прямо к нему. Лея кивает и спрашивает:  
— Ты готова?  
Рей снимает с плеча лямку, берёт посох в руку и нажимает кнопку в верхней части. Из верхнего конца вырывается короткий синий луч. Рей нажимает на кнопку ещё раз, и луч гаснет.  
— Хорошо, что ты успела собрать его. — Лея одобрительно сжимает её плечо, прежде чем двинуться вперёд по коридору к стыковочным шлюзам.  
— Думаете, он нам пригодится? — интересуется Рей, следуя за ней.  
— Как знать. — Голос Леи эхом звучит в коридорах. — Как знать.  
Когда Лея, Рей, Ситрипио и ещё несколько сопровождающих генерала сопротивленцев спускаются с трапа, в ангаре проглотившего их корабль левиафана уже ожидает пухлый тви`лек в богато украшенных длинных голубых одеждах в сопровождении нескольких суровых мужчин с бластерами наперевес.  
— Бо Сиула. Всё так же превосходно одет, — приветствует тви`лека генерал.  
— Лея Органа. По-прежнему с безупречной укладкой, — отвечает ей с улыбкой тот.  
Рей не нравится, как при этом чуть дёргается уголок его рта. Словно улыбка вымученная.  
— Так что? Куда нам следует пройти для переговоров? — Лея смотрит по сторонам в надежде увидеть, где в ангаре можно было бы расположиться. — Не стоя же мы будем обсуждать договор о поставках.  
— Кстати о поставках, — начинает тви`лек, и лицо Леи становится крайне серьёзным. — Ты же понимаешь, что в нынешних обстоятельствах вести бизнес с Сопротивлением становится крайне опасным, поэтому я вынужден отказаться от дальнейшего сотрудничества. Как ни прискорбно.  
— Но ещё вчера ты был полон энтузиазма. — Лея старается сохранять самообладание.  
Она имеет совершенно спокойный и непроницаемый вид, и лишь сквозь Силу Рей чувствует что-то, похожее на волнение или страх, исходящее от неё.  
— Вечером меня навестили… гости и предложили более выгодное сотрудничество. Поставка оружия народовольцам Мандалора, выступающим за вступление в Первый Порядок. Очень выгодная сделка.  
Чем шире улыбается Бо Сиула, тем больше кровь отливает от лица Леи. Сопротивленцы взволнованно переглядываются. Напряжение в ангаре можно резать ножом. Ситрипио пытается что-то спросить, но натыкается на взгляд Рей и — слава Силе — умолкает.  
— Кстати, они и за вашу голову предложили прилично. Последний генерал повстанцев и последний джедай дорогого стоят.  
Тви`лек делает взмах рукой, и сопровождающие его наёмники поднимают бластеры и нацеливают их на делегацию сопротивленцев.  
— Ничего личного. Это просто бизнес, — произносит он, отступая за спины своих солдат.  
Рей реагирует мгновенно, резко включая световой посох, чтобы в следующую секунду отбить его клинком заряд, направленный в Лею. Остальные сопротивленцы хватаются за оружие и бросаются врассыпную, пытаясь обеспечить генералу путь к отступлению.  
Ситрипио взволнованно машет руками и причитает, что он всего лишь протокольный дроид и перестрелки не заложены в его программу, но до него наёмникам Бо Сиулы нет никакого дела. Только один выстрел по случайности оставляет оплавленную дыру в его руке.  
— Крифф! Этот мерзавец убегает! Без него нам не открыть ангар! — в беспомощной злобе шипит Рей, помогая генералу подняться по трапу корабля. — Могу я?  
— Вперёд, — кивает Лея, хотя выражение её лица выдаёт недовольство тем, что ей нужно отпустить Рей в одиночку. — Открой нам ангар. Мы тут как-нибудь справимся.  
Из глубин корабля как раз выходит майор Зан — весёлый паренёк, с которым Рей сегодня болтала за завтраком, — с новейшим автоматическим бластером наперевес.  
— Мы справимся, — подмигивает он Рей.  
Пробившись через постепенно сокращающееся кольцо наёмников, Рей бросается в ту сторону, где недавно скрылся Бо Сиула. Как ни странно, никто её не преследует.  
Рей уверенно петляет в коридорах пиратского судна, словно сама Сила указывает ей путь к вероломному тви`леку. Она застаёт Бо в рубке, за пультом управления кораблём, набирающим новые координаты для гиперпрыжка, скорее всего, на какие-то подконтрольные Первому Порядку территории, где можно будет с чистой совестью передать Рей и Лею на растерзание врагу, но ловкие движения его пальцев останавливаются под жаром синего клинка, почти прижимающегося к его шее.  
— А теперь открой ангар, — медленно цедит сквозь зубы Рей. — И без глупостей. Я не хочу тебя убивать.  
Тви`лек хрипло смеётся, хотя и делает то, что Рей ему говорит:  
— Даже если вы сможете сбежать сейчас, вам конец. У Первого Порядка есть координаты Звёздной Кузни, а это означает бесконечные запасы оружия. Сопротивление обречено.  
У Рей внутри всё кипит от гнева. Она лишь мельком слышала про Звёздную Кузню и её мощь, но никогда не думала, что она действительно где-то существует, и уж тем более, что она служит интересам их врагов.  
— Ты пойдёшь со мной. Вставай. — Рей чуть приподнимает светящийся синим конец посоха, и Бо Сиула вынужденно поднимается, чтобы не встретиться с лезвием своим подбородком. — Не хочу, чтобы ты закрыл ангар в самый неподходящий момент.  
— Кайло Рен одержал над тобой верх, — смеётся тви`лек, глядя ей прямо в глаза, словно он больше, чем просто торговец оружием, словно он знает её маленький грязный секрет об узах Силы, о том что произошло между ней и Кайло Реном на "Превосходстве". — Звёздная Кузня станет твоей погибелью.  
Он заливается хохотом, а глаза Рей застилают образы из её вечного кошмара: остриё копья, торчащее из груди, алая кровь, капающая с оглушительным грохотом на пол…  
 _Станет твоей погибелью…_  
Погибелью…  
Рей не понимает, как это произошло, — гнев наполнил её до самых краёв, — но её рука совершает резкое движение, и голова Бо Сиулы с глухим стуком шлёпается об пол вместе с тремя мясистыми обрубками лекку. Хотя её лезвие световое, такую крупную рану оно прижечь не способно, и её обдаёт волной горячей артериальной крови, прежде чем тело обрушивается вслед за головой на пол.  
Растерянная, она вытирает кровь с лица — у неё мерзкое чувство, словно она искупалась в кровавой ванне с головой, — и думает о том, что сказать Лее о своём внешнем виде и о судьбе Бо Сиулы. И решает, что придумает что-нибудь на обратном пути в ангар. Сейчас надо смотаться отсюда раньше, чем Первый Порядок решит прийти Бо на подмогу.

***

Когда Хакс заходит в кабинет для совещаний на этот раз, Кайло Рен самозабвенно душит молодого лейтенанта.  
— Верховный лидер, это нерациональный расход кадров в нашем положении, — замечает генерал и тут же обнаруживает себя впечатанным в стену.  
Из лопнувшей губы стекает тонкой струйкой кровь. К вечеру наверняка будет синяк на пол-лица.  
Однако это имеет действие. Лейтенант вскакивает на ноги, потирая горло, и почти бегом вылетает из зала.  
Кайло Рен сжимает и разжимает кулаки в попытке успокоиться. Он этих действий перчаточная кожа хрустит так, словно вот-вот лопнет.  
— Мы почти захватили галактику! — рычит он. — На нашей стороне крупнейший производитель оружия и все передовые миры Внутреннего Кольца! И всё равно чёртова девчонка с повстанческим сбродом спокойно проникает на корабли наших союзников и вот так просто вырезает их!  
Хакс вытирает капли крови на губах большим пальцем правой руки.  
— Мне сообщили о ещё одном нападении. Одиночный истребитель нанёс тяжелые повреждения пушкам одного из наших звёздных разрушителей. Я думаю, нам всё-таки следует восстановить договорённости с сенатором Сама…  
— Вон! — Кайло не даёт ему договорить.  
Не дожидаясь физических мер, генерал выходит из зала для совещаний, попутно доставая комлинк нетипичного для Первого Порядка устройства.  
— Уведомите господина Сама Тона, что господин Брендолссон вынужден перейти к плану Б.

***

Этой ночью Рей снова не спится. Кошмары ей пока не снились, но даже после часа, проведённого в рефрешере, ей всё равно кажется, что она всё ещё покрыта мерзкой липкой тви`лечьей кровью с головы до ног. Боль, пульсирующая в висках, — единственное, на чём Рей может сосредоточиться, поэтому всё, что занимает её мысли, — стая хаппаборов, которая сейчас утрамбовывает её мозг внутри черепной коробки. Она даже не замечает, когда звон в ушах перерастает просто в звон, воздух вокруг начинает вибрировать, и на противоположной стороне её и без того не особо широкой койки возникает Кайло Рен.  
Каждую ночь, когда ей не снятся кошмары, ее мучает он — и его слабая ментальная защита от уз Силы во время сна.  
Поначалу, как и обычно, Рей сотрясает от отвращения. Она сверлит взглядом его широкую обнажённую спину, наполовину укрытую чёрным казённым одеялом, и отчаянно думает, _что_ она сейчас сможет сделать ему, спящему к ней спиной на другом краю её кровати, а на самом деле — на другом краю галактики. Попытаться его зарубить световым посохом? Удушить? Просто ударить? Но какие бы мысли ни приходили ей в голову, они всегда возвращаются к лесу "Старкиллера", где ей не хватило злости нанести последний удар, и к тронному залу Сноука, где она просто оставила его лежать на полу — по-прежнему опасного для всех, но беззащитного перед ней. Если она не смогла тогда, как можно думать, что сможет сейчас?  
Размышляя об этом, иногда она позволяет себе чуть больше: подумать, каково это — прикоснуться к его обнаженному плечу, когда он спит вот так, по воле уз Силы, на ее кровати. Она наверняка смогла бы почувствовать тепло и мягкость его кожи, рельеф его мускулов, в ложной безмятежности покоящихся под ней. Но она тут же одергивает себя: Кайло Рен её враг, окончательно выбравший свой путь. Не пристало ей проявлять интерес к врагу.  
Другое дело — Бен Соло, сын героев и джедай. Рей представляет, каким он мог бы стать, если бы не тьма, завладевшая его сердцем в юном возрасте, если бы не роковая ошибка Люка. Воображая себе того, незнакомого ей Бена, Рей уже чуть более бесстыдно позволяет себе разглядывать спящего рядом мужчину. Её воображение рисует эти же руки — руки Бена Соло — не только прикасающиеся к её пальцам над костром и толкающие в спину в тронном зале, но и крепко сжимающие её в объятиях, её, истосковавшуюся по человеческому теплу. Не полные холодной заинтересованности глаза Кайло Рена, но глаза сломленного человека, хватающегося за её близость как за последнюю надежду. Как он произносил бы это "пожалуйста" ей на ухо, когда её руки, расстегнув его кирасу, добрались бы до его обнаженной груди. Как наступила бы её очередь умолять, когда его ладони накрыли бы её груди и чуть сдавили их...  
На этом моменте Рей обычно каждый раз одергивает себя. Каждый из десятков раз, когда ее мысли о гнусном убийце приходят в итоге к чему-то постыдно интимному меж ними.

***

С утра Рей выглядит так же отвратительно, как и По, поэтому, когда они сталкиваются лицом к лицу входа в столовую, у него даже не возникает желания в своей обыкновенно шутливой манере сказать ей об этом. Ей наверняка будет что сказать в ответ.  
По вяло ворочает ложкой почти безвкусный паёк в своей миске, когда к нему за стол подсаживается генерал Органа.  
— Ты какой-то не выспавшийся сегодня, — по-матерински участливо говорит Лея, ставя перед По чашку дымящегося кафа.  
— Да, кошмары снились. — По трясёт головой, словно пытаясь стряхнуть вновь нахлынувшее наваждение.  
— Опять про Шару?  
— Нет, на это раз нет. — По делает глоток и морщится от горечи напитка. — Мне снилась Рей.  
Лея отхлёбывает глоток своего кафа — не менее горького, чем его, — даже не поморщившись, и всем своим видом даёт понять, что ожидает продолжения.  
— А ещё Кайло Рен, — говорит По, потупившись в чашку. — Он вырвал сердце из её груди так легко, словно Рей была сделана из картона, и остановил его, ещё бьющееся, сжав в пальцах. И что самое жуткое — Рей даже не сопротивлялась. Словно добровольно отдала себя ему.  
— Иногда сон — это просто сон, — задумчиво произносит Лея, сделав очередной глоток кафа, и По кажется, что она знает гораздо больше о происходящем вокруг, чем ему говорит. Знает что-то о Рей, чего ему знать не положено. Но, по крайней мере, с Леей она в надёжных руках.

***

Кайло Рен смотрит в потолок в привычном полумраке своей каюты, какой бывает во время ночного цикла на корабле, когда резкая тишина, разом заглушившая мерный гул кислородных регенераторов, врывается в окружающее пространство. Медленно, очень медленно он поворачивает голову — и видит Рей, её хрупкий силуэт, укутанный какой-то потрёпанной серой тряпкой, едва обнаруживающей какое-то сходство с одеялом.  
Он отворачивается и снова заставляет себя смотреть в потолок. Злится ли он на её решение? Наверно, нет. Уже нет. Может ли он что-то изменить для них? Нет, уже нет. А может, никогда и не мог. Единственное, от чего неприятно тяжело в груди, так это от обещаний, которые она так и не смогла выполнить.  
— Я помню, что обещала тебе тогда. — Едва уловимый шёпот давит на его уши так, словно он внезапно очутился прямо перед соплами работающих ионных двигателей звёздного разрушителя. — И пусть мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы прийти, я всё равно пришла.  
Кайло сжимает кулаки, до боли, до хруста, словно это может помочь ему обрести спокойствие. Он дышит глубоко и резко, и воздух свистит в его лёгких, как ветер в пургу на Хоте.  
— И другое я тоже сдержала, пусть и не по своей воле. — В голосе Рей сквозит горькая усмешка. Кайло хочет повернуться, чтобы видеть её глаза, пока она произносит эти слова, но усилием воли заставляет себя смотреть прямо в потолок. — Как бы мы ни хотели избавиться друг от друга, никто из нас никогда не остаётся по-настоящему одинок с тех пор, как существуют эти Узы.  
Он ничего ей не отвечает, лишь пытается дышать ровнее. Несмотря на всю боль и обиду, которые теперь неразрывно сопряжены с их Узами, Кайло находит что-то приятное в том, как ощущаются флюиды чужого присутствия в Силе рядом с ним в абсолютной, сверхъестественной тишине каюты. Как будто действительно одно нахождение проекции Рей рядом с ним может что-то изменить.

***

Рей по-прежнему мало спит, мало ест и ходит по базе почти бесплотной тенью, лишь изредка появляясь, чтобы выполнить поручения генерала.  
— Меня беспокоит твоё состояние, дорогуша. — Уже под вечер Лея перехватывает Рей в коридоре и, подхватив под локоть, отводит в сторону. — Расскажи мне, в чём дело?  
Рей пытается что-то говорить про угрозу наращивания мощи Первым Порядком, нервы и слишком шумных пилотов за стенкой, но Лея не принимает её оправданий до тех пор, пока Рей не начинает говорить правдоподобные вещи: ей снятся кошмары. И Кайло Рен.  
— Знаешь, девочка, на родине одной из моих матерей, на Набу, в таких случаях заваривали специальный успокаивающий чай. Пойдём, я приготовлю его и тебе. Я оставила себе небольшой мешочек с ним, когда покидала резиденцию, ещё перед этой бессмысленной войной. Его запах напоминает мне о родине моих предков, но в любом случае для хорошего дела мне его не жалко. Тебе явно не помешало бы выспаться.  
Они ещё немного говорят о традициях Набу, особенно о тамошней моде, пока идут к каюте Леи. Попутно генерал рассказывает об одном чрезвычайно красивом платье своей матери, которое, как она надеялась, когда-то могло бы достаться по наследству её внучкам.  
Когда они заходят в каюту, Лея первым делом берёт с прикроватного столика продолговатый деревянный ящик с резьбой и распахивает его. Рей не то чтобы хотела подглядывать, но любопытство берёт верх: вряд ли в ящике лежит что-то незначительное, раз Лея даже спасла его с "Раддуса" во время эвакуации. Она заглядывает через плечо Леи, но в ящике, на удивление, мало что лежит: только тканный мешочек с чем-то, источающим тонкий и неописуемо красивый аромат, очень потрёпанная мягкая игрушка-тука и свёрток жёлто-розово-фиолетовой ткани. На первый взгляд, эти предметы не имеют никакой практической ценности, так что Рей решает, что они, наверно, важны именно для Леи.  
Генерал берёт из ящика мешочек, высыпает из него в чашку вкусно пахнущие лепестки и набирает воду в портативном бойлере у левой стены каюты. Затем она усаживается рядом с Рей, и та принимает из её рук чашку. Девушка готовится к тому, что напиток будет горчить, как каф, с которым она познакомилась ещё на Ди`Куаре, но, на её удивление, напиток сладок, очень ароматен и обладает лёгкой приятной кислинкой. Она неспешно делает маленькие глотки, пока Лея рассказывает ей о правилах поведения в светском обществе, и потихоньку мир начинает плыть, голос Леи - двоиться, как эхо, пока стакан из её ослабевшей руки не вынимают тёплые пальцы, а её голова сама собой не ложится на Леины колени.  
Когда Рей засыпает, убаюканная сонными травами с Набу, Лея сперва в нерешительности перебирает её волосы, заботливо, по-матерински, а потом прижимает ладони её вискам и прикладывает все усилия, чтобы воззвать к Силе, как когда-то учил её Люк.  
Сознание Рей чувствуется необычайно открытым и светлым, но Лея знает: то, что гложет девушку, скрывается за этой лёгкостью. Червь, съедающий её изнутри, словно паразит, точащий корни дерева.  
Лея видит кошмар — тот самый, который мучил Рей всегда, но теперь, во время войны, появляется гораздо чаще и пугает гораздо больше. И забирает его, прячет в самый дальний уголок её памяти, туда, откуда ему самому точно не выбраться. Затем Лея видит ещё одно видение Рей — мальчика во тьме, связанного по рукам и ногам, в котором она с ужасом узнаёт своего сына. И обещание, данное ему, — не оставлять. Обещание, натягивающее между ними тонкую, но бесконечно прочную нить уз Силы. Лея с содроганием смотрит, куда ведёт другой её конец, и видит всё: прикосновение рук, видение будущего, которое обещало столь многое и дало столь малое, силуэт Кайло Рена на кровати Рей и даже её мысли о том, _как это могло бы быть_ в другой жизни, с Беном. И это обещание вкупе с Узами мучит Рей куда сильнее ранее запрятанного кошмара.  
Лея не знает, сможет ли Рей простить её, но одно она знает точно: эта связь выпьет из девушки все соки, если позволить ей продолжаться. И генерал заставляет её забыть обо всём, что было связано с её Узами с Кайло Реном.

***

Рей просыпается в каюте Леи, на кровати генерала, укутанная одеялом, и чувствует себя как никогда хорошо. С голопроекции, оставленной на прикроватной тумбочке, генерал желает ей доброго утра и предлагает присоединиться к ней за завтраком в столовой. И Рей, полная энтузиазма и в отличном настроении, спешит туда. Она не помнит, почему раньше плохо спала, но сейчас это кажется ей уже совершенно не важным, и она благодарна Лее за помощь.

***

Они решают встретиться в кантине в одном из самых криминогенных районов Нар-Шаддаа — и Рей, и ее информатор, лейтенант Нейл, решили, что так будет безопаснее.  
Сначала в Сопротивлении с большой долей скепсиса отнеслись к сигналу с "Финализатора", в котором информатор просил о личной встрече и помощи в одном крупном деле, способном разрушить Первый Порядок изнутри. Лея приложила все усилия, чтобы восстановить с уцелевших дисков военные базы данных, основная масса которых погибла вместе с "Раддусом", для того чтобы выяснить, действительно ли кто-то посылал некоего Така Нейла на "Финализатор" и действительно ли он приобрёл там должность лейтенанта. Только убедившись в том, что это соответствует истине, она позволила Рей отправиться на эту встречу.  
В условленном месте в кантине Рей уже ждёт мужчина. Завидев его, она чуть медлит, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках подозрительной активности, предзнаменующей засаду, однако Сила вокруг спокойна и молчалива и не стремится предупреждать девушку об опасности. Решив, что все чисто, она садится рядом.  
Увидев ее, мужчина начинает тараторить какие-то восторги по поводу того, что впервые видит настоящего джедая (будто нынче много кто их видел, мысленно усмехается Рей), что для него честь поработать с ней, и он надеется, что Рей поможет ему, потому что на неё вся надежда. Пробежав взглядом по мужчине, Рей подмечает манжету лейтенантского мундира с соответствующей нашивкой, торчащую из широкого рукава его плаща, а также волосы не часто встречающегося у людей рыжего цвета. Она удивляется, как при таком искреннем смущении при виде её персоны и такой неаккуратности в маскировке его до сих пор не раскрыли, но приходит к выводу, что секрет успешного шпионажа, наверно, заключается не в этом.  
— Итак, к делу, — прерывает его восхищённые речи джедайка. — Чем могу быть полезна?  
— Через три дня на Корусанте пройдёт приём, на котором главные лица Первого Порядка, его спонсоры и союзники соберутся для обсуждения дальнейших стратегий. Там будет и Кайло Рен. У него в поясе вшит чип-ключ с главными последовательностями биогексокрипта, с помощью которого можно получить доступ к совершенно любой личной информации Верховного лидера. Данные, хранящиеся в зашифрованных архивах, содержат в себе компромат практически на всю верхушку власти Первого Порядка. Получив эти данные, я смогу начать подрывную деятельность внутри организации и ослабить её к тому моменту, как наши основные силы перегруппируются.  
— Хорошо, но что могу сделать я?  
— Вы можете выкрасть этот чип. Вы единственная, чьи мысли Кайло Рен не сможет прочесть.  
— Прочесть мысли — это ещё не всё. Он знает меня в лицо, знает, как звучит мой голос, в конце концов...  
— Это не проблема. — Лейтенант Нейл достаёт откуда-то из-под стола небольшую коробку и протягивает ее Рей.  
Открыв ее, девушка обнаруживает несколько маленьких плоских дисков, похожих на винты с панелей звёздных разрушителей, которые ей довелось разбирать на Джакку, и сферу размером с половину ее ладони из гладкого полированного металла.  
— Это портативные 3д-модуляторы внешности. Одна из новейших технологий, — с восторгом, достойным истинного знатока механизмов, шепчет лейтенант Нейл, указывая на мелкие диски. — Устанавливаете по линии роста волос, за ушами и на шее — и вуаля, ваше лицо — уже не ваше лицо. Очень реалистично выглядит.  
— А это? — Рей косится на сферу.  
— Это — модулятор голоса. — Нейл нажимает кнопку на гладкой поверхности, и сфера тут же обзаводится длинными и тонкими паучьими лапками. — Технология, конечно, ещё времён Войн клонов и давно морально устарела, но что есть — то есть. Её нужно глотать, — добавляет он, и Рей кривится.  
— Этого все равно будет мало. Кайло Рен не дурак, чтобы поверить одной только внешности, — скептично замечает Рей, закрывая коробку.  
— Конечно. Но все остальное я возьму на себя, не беспокойтесь. Все, что вам останется, — отвести Рена в укромный уголок, вынуть из его пояса чип и передать его мне.  
— Хорошо, — наконец кивает она. — Значит, договорились.  
— И ещё кое-что, — добавляет рыжий лейтенант, когда джедайка встает со своего места. — Не забудьте вот это. — Он протягивает Рей небольшую голокарточку, на которой то и дело мельтешат яркие картинки. — Ваш пригласительный. И оденьтесь торжественно. Там дресс-код.

***

— Поскольку тебе нужно платье для светского приёма, я бы хотела отдать тебе это.  
Лея открывает свой сундук с сокровищами перед Рей, предлагая ей взять лежащий там свёрток жёлто-розово-фиолетовой ткани. Девушка аккуратно берёт его в руки и разворачивает. Она, конечно, видела светских дам на картинках в голонете, да и сама Лея и боевые товарищи её молодости имеют крайне утончённый вкус в одежде, но ей сложно представить себя в подобном наряде: ткань на ощупь не тяжелее окружающего воздуха и нежная, как перья едва вылупившихся порглетов.  
— Это платье моей матери, — поясняет Лея, с улыбкой смотря на искры восторга и любопытства, пляшущие в глазах девушки. — Я уже говорила тебе о нём. Я думаю, оно будет хорошо на тебе смотреться. Примерь его.  
Рей отнекивается, понимая, как много для Леи значит наследие её матери, особенно теперь, когда у самого генерала нет больше возможности вернуться в резиденцию на Набу, но Лее всё-таки удаётся убедить Рей облачиться в него. Девушка ужасно стесняется открытой спины и невесомости ткани, поскольку ей кажется, что она голая. Но генерал говорит, что она прекрасно в нём выглядит и даже делает голопроекцию, чтобы Рей смогла на себя посмотреть.  
Девушка настолько удивлена преображению, что ей кажется, будто на голопроекции вовсе не бывшая девочка с Джакку, а кто-то совсем другой.  
— К такому шикарному платью нужна какая-нибудь другая девушка, — вздыхает она.  
— А я думаю, что как раз такая и нужна. Перед приёмом я сделаю тебе соответствующую причёску. С такой маскировкой тебя точно никто не заподозрит, — Лея одобрительно улыбается.  
Рей неловко улыбается в ответ.

***

Вечером перед миссией Рей как раз направляется в столовую, уже предвкушая полный желудок и глубокий крепкий сон, когда по дороге ей встречается По Дэмерон, выглядящий отдохнувшим и весёлым как никогда.  
— Отлично выглядишь, Рей! — бодро сообщает он.  
Рей улыбается:  
— Может, я завтра умру, но перед этим хорошенько высплюсь.  
— Не говори ерунды, ты круче любого Кайло Рена. Буду ждать тебя к ужину. — По подмигивает.  
— Что, ужин на двоих? — Рей шутит, но По, кажется, задумывается над этим вполне серьёзно.  
— Почему бы и нет? — наконец, отвечает он, проворачивая на шейной цепочке небольшое золотое колечко.

***

Сон всё так же не идёт. В груди чувствуется сосущая пустота, словно что-то важное вырвали, обрезали, покромсали и осталась только ноющая зияющая дыра. Кайло Рен смотрит в потолок и надеется — да, теперь ему хватает смелости это признать — надеется, что Рей материализуется на другой половине кровати, будет мирно спать или швырять в него острые как ножи слова, но её нет. Только пустота и гул кислородных регенераторов.

***

Рей изо всех сил старается вести себя естественно и не глазеть по сторонам, ведь для светской дамы происходящее вокруг не должно быть удивительным. Она всё ещё стесняется непривычной воздушности набуанского платья и переживает за то, как бы не сбить случайно один из дисков 3д-модулятора неосторожным движением, но её успокаивает то, что до неё самой никому нет дела. Никто даже не задерживает на ней взгляд, что в общем-то является хорошим знаком: она ничем не отличается от других.  
Львиную долю её внимания отвлекает на себя необходимость методично скрывать свои следы в Силе для того, чтобы не попасться Кайло Рену. Полагаться на то, что он не почувствует присутствие ещё одного чувствительного к Силе на светском приёме, где таких личностей быть не должно, было бы крайне опрометчиво с её стороны. Продираясь через море людей в странных костюмах и ещё более странного вида гуманоидов в поисках Кайло Рена, она краем глаза замечает фигуру, похожую на лейтенанта Нейла. Но когда она оборачивается, это оказывается совершенно другой человек — один из генералов Первого Порядка, которого она прежде уже видела в голоновостях, в ослепительно-белом парадном мундире с золотыми эполетами. Рей решает, что он показался ей знакомым, потому что тоже рыжеволос.  
Наконец она замечает и Кайло. Он тоже при параде: в менее привлекающем взгляд чёрном мундире с вышитым золотыми нитями узором на рукавах и лацканах. Только сейчас Рей понимает, что совершенно не представляет, как к нему подойти — не то что заговорить и отвести подальше от толпы. Он выглядит слишком суровым и измождённым, стоит в стороне от основной шумной толпы и вряд ли заинтересуется какой-то там набуанкой.  
Не успевает Рей расстроиться по поводу того, что она находится на волоске от провала задания, как видит дроида, подъезжающего к Кайло с подносом, полным странных напитков. Половина из них пенится и бурлит, другая — горит, и все они имеют очень странные цвета. Поначалу Кайло отмахивается от дроида. Рей не слышит, что он говорит, но по мимике можно понять, что он крайне недоволен приставучестью официанта. Однако после небольшой заминки Кайло всё-таки поднимает бокал с горящей голубой жидкостью и, почти как бродяги с Джакку, осушает его за пару не очень соответствующих манерам светского человека глотков. Рей для приличия тоже берёт бокал со схожей жидкостью у проезжающего мимо дроида-официанта, но не делает даже маленького глоточка: её голова должна быть ясной, поэтому она позволяет себе только понюхать напиток — и не может сдержать гримасы отвращения. Пахнет он ужасно.  
Меж тем что-то в поведении Кайло Рена изменяется. Он начинает покачиваться; чтобы стоять ровно, ему приходится переминаться с ноги на ногу. Потом он промахивается мимо подноса, пытаясь отдать бокал проезжающему мимо дроиду-официанту, и Рей начинает понимать, что лейтенант Нейл имел в виду, когда говорил ей, что позаботится обо всём остальном. Кайло Рен почему-то не почувствовал опасности от напитков — наверно потому, что от дроидов не исходит никаких агрессивных флюидов и им всё равно, что и кому подавать.  
«Что ж, — думает Рей. — Это неплохо. Пьяного Кайло Рена отвести от людей гораздо проще».  
Вдохнув поглубже, Рей решается и выдвигается навстречу Верховному лидеру, стараясь быть максимально спокойной и уверенной в себе. Она неузнаваема, закрыта в Силе и нацелена на результат, а он пьян и ничего не подозревает.  
Фраза, с которой Рей планирует начать свой разговор с Кайло Реном, уже вертится на её языке, когда она подходит к нему достаточно близко, чтобы начать говорить, но он — и это удивительно и странно — опережает её:  
— Подобные причёски любила делать моя мать, — говорит он ей.  
— Да, это традиционная для Набу причёска, — импровизирует Рей, попутно удивляясь тому, как по-другому (и без акцента) звучит её голос с тем модулятором, который сейчас неприятно царапает изнутри её горло.

***

Рей приводит едва стоящего на ногах мужчину в номер, в который её сопроводил по приезде дроид-портер в соответствии со статусом гостя, прописанном в её приглашении. Номер действительно выглядит как хоромы: Рей никогда прежде не доводилось видеть кровать такой ширины, да ещё и с балдахином, ходить по таким пушистым коврам и сидеть в таких мягких креслах.  
Зайдя внутрь, Рей блокирует дверь и толкает своего врага (сегодня он выглядит особенно хорошо, признаёт Рей) на кровать. Она не чувствует к нему физического отвращения — откровенно говоря, есть что-то крайне привлекательное в его узком лице, обрамлённом черными волнами кудрей, но как убийца Хана Соло он ей крайне противен. Однако ж, чтобы снять с него пояс и извлечь из него чип-ключ, Кайло нужно раздеть. И Рей наклоняется над ним, сидящим на краю кровати с широко расставленными ногами, задирает его голову, запустив пальцы в мягкие густые волосы, и целует.  
Поцелуй вызывает у неё крайне странные ощущения. Словно вдруг заныла между рёбер старая рана, которой, как Рей хорошо помнит, именно в этом месте у неё никогда не было. Ноющая пустота в груди. Где-то на задворках сознания носятся _не её слова:_  
Не оставляй меня.  
Я тебя не оставлю.  
Во второй раз целуя его, она попутно вслепую расправляется с застёжкой на его поясе и, сняв его, отбрасывает подальше, чтобы без проблем вынуть чип, когда Кайло наконец уснёт. Ей не следует этого делать, но она наслаждается мягкостью его губ и аккуратностью, с которой они прикасаются к её губам.  
«Удивительно, как алкоголь и неизвестные вещества делают из чудовищ обычных мужчин», — усмехается про себя Рей.  
Кайло почти теряет сознание, и разум Рей дразнит её — просит — прикоснутся к его разуму и усыпить его. И спокойно извлечь чип из валяющегося на полу пояса. В конце концов, именно в этом и была её цель, разве нет? Сила подсказывает Рей, что сейчас преимущество на её стороне и одурманенное сознание Верховного лидера не будет сопротивляться.  
Однако пальцы Рей, словно неподвластные её воле, одну за другой расстегивают застёжки на его камзоле. Под ним ничего нет, и девушка с упоением проводит ладонями по рельефной груди. Это движение кажется ей смутно знакомым, словно так уже бывало, она только не может вспомнить когда. Но думать об этом ей некогда, потому что Кайло Рен развязывает завязки платья на её шее, и ткань, легкая, словно дуновение ветерка, соскальзывает с неё, оставляя полностью обнажённой. Кайло притягивает Рей за талию и усаживает себе на колени.  
Рей чуть постанывает и выгибается, когда его язык, довольно проворный для языка одурманенного человека, ласкает одну её грудь, в то время как другую чуть сжимает широкая горячая ладонь. Пока он занят делом, она добирается до застёжек на его штанах.  
Девушке начинает казаться, что яд, которым информатор должен быть обезвредить Кайло Рена, передался через поцелуй и ей, потому что сейчас в её сознании на второй план отошли и её миссия, и пояс с заветным чипом, валяющийся где-то на полу, и то, что мужчина, чьи ласки она так охотно принимает и которого с таким упоением ласкает в ответ, — её враг. Есть только её тело, его тело, животное желание и немного тянущая за грудиной боль.  
Она избавляет его от оставшейся одежды, и он не сопротивляется, полностью в её власти. Всё вокруг и они оба превращаются для Рей лишь в бесконечные ощущения: мягкая перина, гладкий шёлк простыней, липкая от выделившейся смазки головка члена, ноющая от несильного укуса кожа на шее, мурашки на покрывающихся гусиной кожей руках, потом — тепло губ на затвердевших от холода сосках…  
Кайло хочет перехватить инициативу, но это не то, что Рей собирается ему позволить. Она толкает его в грудь, заставляя лечь на спину, и взбирается сверху. Горячая головка легко проскальзывает между её влажных складок, когда она направляет его в себя, и Кайло _стонет_. Рей думает, что на свете нет ничего более возбуждающего и приятного, чем стоны врага. Когда она медленно опускается на всю длину, Кайло почти скулит, и Рей решает, что самое приятное всё-таки — заставить врага скулить. Но звуки, которые он издаёт, когда она начинает двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп, — ни с чем не сравнимы, и Рей в итоге приходит к выводу, что именно они — её фавориты в этом рейтинге. Он скользит руками по её бокам, зажмурив глаза, его щёки пылают румянцем, волосы в беспорядке рассыпаны по подушкам, и Рей внезапно ловит себя на мысли, что он очень, по-настоящему красив в этот момент.  
 _Не оставляй меня._  
Я тебя не оставлю.  
Слова мелькают в её голове, словно вспышка молнии, пронзают насквозь, и в груди начинает ныть с удвоенной силой. У Рей кружится голова, она сбивается с ритма и почти останавливается, что вызывает у Кайло недовольный вздох.  
 _Я никогда не чувствовала себя столь одинокой._  
Ты не одинока.  
И ты не одинок.  
Кайло обвивает руками её талию, прижимает к себе, переворачивается и теперь оказывается сверху.  
Рей закрывает глаза, чувствуя внутри каждый толчок, ощущая, как всё, что она забыла, накатывает на неё с новой силой, обнажая неотвратимость того, что должно было между ними случиться. Она не должна была. Но она хотела этого, не так ли?  
Кайло почти наваливается на неё своим весом, и Рей думает о том, что хотела бы, чтобы это продолжалось вечно: его тяжесть, жар и мерные толчки. Томление, сосредоточенное внизу её живота, нарастает, и Рей безумно хочется, чтобы он двигался _быстрее_. Наверно, она уже не в состоянии контролировать себя, потому что её _быстрее_ произносится не вслух — лишь отражается на краю сознания, но Кайло действительно начинает двигаться быстрее и именно так, как ей нравится больше всего. Томление достигает своего пика и резко спадает, расходясь волнами тепла и удовольствия по её телу, а спустя несколько быстрых движений Кайло обрушивается на неё всем своим весом, липкий от пота и очень горячий. Он что-то шепчет, и девушке требуется некоторое время, чтобы осознать простой слог, слетающий с его губ:  
— Рей…  
Придавленная весом Кайло, уткнувшегося ей в шею и шепчущего её имя, она странным образом не испытывает ни угрызений совести, ни сожалений. Только приятный гул чужих мыслей, проплывающих мимо, словно глыбы льда в половодье, и заполненность в груди.  
У них были узы Силы. И сейчас они снова ими связаны.  
А значит, Кайло Рен прекрасно знает, кто она.  
Как бы Рей ни хотелось понежиться ещё в горячих объятьях Верховного лидера, миссия есть миссия. Когда Кайло засыпает, девушка осторожно выбирается из его объятий, стирает в рефрешере его липкую сперму со своих бёдер и его запах, впитавшийся в её кожу, а затем решает заняться поясом. Чип-ключ вшит в укромном месте ближе к застёжке, но Рей легко его обнаруживает и вынимает. Надев платье, она смотрится в зеркало и замечает, что несколько пластин модулятора потерялись где-то посреди перин, и теперь она выглядит как обычно (ей остаётся только гадать, когда в процессе того, чем она занималась с Реном, они упали), а её пышная причёска растрепалась и на что-то приличное более не похожа. Рей распускает волосы и разглядывает себя в зеркало, желая понять, выглядит ли она теперь достаточно прилично для того, чтобы её отсюда беспрепятственно выпустили, когда замечает в отражении, что из кармана бессовестно измятого и брошенного на пол камзола виднеется небольшой голопад. Ни секунды не раздумывая, Рей выхватывает его и включает с помощью вытащенного из пояса чип-ключа. И замирает в ошеломлении: последнее, что просматривал на нём Кайло Рен, — устройство Звёздной Кузни. С координатами. Рей быстро снимает блокировку с голопада и прячет его в обильных складках платья, отпирает дверь в номер и оставляет спящего Кайло Рена позади.  
У входа её ждёт дроид-официант, присланный лейтенантом Нейлом. Рей кладёт чип-код ему на поднос и уходит, не оборачиваясь.

***

— У тебя есть _что_? — По не особо может разобрать то, что говорит ему Рей: комлинк слишком старый, плохо ловит сигнал и ужасно шипит при воспроизведении звука.  
— Координаты Звёздной Кузни. Диверсия там лишит Первый Порядок бесконечных запасов оружия. Надо действовать быстро, пока они не обнаружили, что мы знаем её местонахождение и не передислоцировали её в какие-нибудь Неизведанные регионы. Ты со мной? Сейчас или никогда.  
— Конечно.  
— Отлично. Чуи привезёт мне оружие и нормальную одежду. Встретимся там.

***

Когда Хакс на этот раз заходит в зал для совещаний, стулья в нём разломаны, стол опрокинут, а Кайло Рен, совершенно безумный на вид, кромсает стены своим световым мечом.  
— То есть вы уже в курсе, что диверсанты, пользуясь украденной у _вас_ информацией, обнаружили координаты Звёздной Кузни и сейчас как раз взорвали одну из верфей?  
Кайло Рен бросает на генерала взгляд, способный любого прожечь до костей, и вскидывает руку, словно для удушения, но в следующий момент опускает её, не причинив ему вреда. Хакс чувствует, как волосы на загривке становятся дыбом, но внешне никак не выдаёт то, что Рен его впечатляет и пугает.  
— Украденной у _меня_? — шипит Рен. — Некто генерал Хакс запрашивал перепрошивку для дроида-официанта модели ПР-13. По удивительному совпадению именно этот дроид принёс мне отравленный коктейль.  
— Это недоказуемо, — холодно замечает Хакс.  
— Мне достаточно знать, что вы в этом замешаны. У вас есть, что добавить?  
— На Звёздной Кузне была замечена и ваша девчонка. Судя по тому, что за повстанцами до сих пор гоняются солдаты сенатора Сама Тона, покидать Кузню она пока не собирается. Что прикажете?  
— _Убейте_ её. Какими угодно методами.  
— Хорошо, я отдам приказ капитану Фазме. Она как раз находится сейчас там, помогает сенатору уладить эту досадную проблему.  
Верховный лидер жестом показывает Хаксу, что тот свободен, чем генерал тут же пользуется и удаляется за дверь. Чип-ключ в кармане греет его душу, но Хакс думает, что с громкими разоблачениями можно и повременить. В конце концов, сегодня он почти восхищён тем, что Рен его раскусил, и ему почти что жаль своего начальника: столь разбитым выглядит Кайло Рен после маленького инцидента с пропажей паролей.

***

Когда генерал уходит, Кайло обессилено падает в одно из уцелевших кресел и закрывает лицо ладонями. Всё, что у него было, — надежда на конец одиночества и могущество Скайуокерской крови. Теперь у него нет ни того, ни другого. Он не знает, что Рей сделала с ним, но после того, что случилось на Корусанте, Сила глуха к его зову. Он всё так же чувствует её, но ничего не может: ни молний, ни захвата, ни телекинеза. Словно Рей его прокляла. И он ненавидит её за это. И всё равно любит.  
Сейчас ему хочется рвать волосы на голове, разорвать грудную клетку и выкинуть из неё ноющее сердце, броситься вслед за Хаксом и умолять его забыть то, что он только что приказал, — но он заставляет себя сидеть, не шелохнувшись.  
Кайло закрывает глаза, пытаясь смахнуть подступающие слёзы, но даже закрыв их, он всё равно видит неотвратимость грядущего.  
 _Грудь обдаёт жаром. На одно мгновение боль вспыхивает в подреберье, а затем наступает спокойствие и оцепенение. Кругом лишь оглушающая тишина, в которой барабанным боем слышится кап **е** ль крови, стекающей по серебристому наконечнику копья. Рей успевает только опустить на него взгляд — и падает замертво. _  
Боль в груди Кайло вечна. 


End file.
